


Bold Move, Brother

by starrynightdeancas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Scenes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Deleted Scenes, Direct Quotes from the Movie, Feelings Realization, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, French Kissing, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, POV Thor (Marvel), Plans, Plotting, Sakaar (Marvel), Sibling Incest, Surprise Kissing, Tension, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Thorki Big Bang 2020, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: When Thor gets captured by the Grandmaster, he spots Loki and calls out to him. He tells the Grandmaster that Loki is his brother, but Loki blurts out that Thor is his lover. Thor's taken completely off guard by Loki's statement. The God of mischief has a plan though. He can get Thor out of the holding cell and back to his room, as long as he pretends to be Loki's lover. Should be easy, right? Except buried feelings are brought to light, made even more complicated with make out sessions that go too far, or maybe don't go far enough.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169
Collections: Thorki Baby Bang 2020





	Bold Move, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it's time to share my fic for the Thorki Baby Bang 2020. I've been excited to share this story for months, and was even more excited to write it because it combined my two favorite things: Thor Ragnarok and writing kissing scenes.
> 
> I want to thank [@jtdrawsalot](https://jtdrawsalot.tumblr.com) / [@jkalatsalot](https://twitter.com/Jkalatsalot) for creating the absolute and utter most gorgeous and mind-blowingly beautiful art for this fic! Not only did they create an original panel art, but they also created a movie poster for the fic, too! It's literally the most stunning and artistic creation I've ever seen, and I'm so blessed to have had them create art for my fic for this event!

A rush of relief settled like melted butter in Thor’s veins when his eyes landed on his brother. Something familiar. Something safe. “Loki. Pst, Loki!” Thor cried, trying to capture Loki’s attention from the moving chair he was strapped in; wrists held down by metal restraints so he couldn’t wave his brother over.

Loki made a face, quickly jumping up from the crowd he’d been conversing with. As he marched over he shushed Thor, his eyes flickering to the Grandmaster, who was standing in front of them at his mixtape table. Once he was next to his brother, Loki hissed, “You’re alive.”

Thor frowned, darting his eyes over his brother’s face in confusion as if he was the one who’d gone mad. He took a brief moment to catalogue how his brother looked; just as calm and put together as always, yet now he was wearing a blue and gray plastic meets leather type of outfit. Thor instantly didn’t like it. It wasn’t Loki’s style; not in comparison to his usual green leather outfit. “Yes, of course I’m alive.”

“What are you doing here?” Loki shot back immediately, leaning further into Thor’s space so they could drop their voices to an even quieter whisper.

“What do you mean what am I doing? I’m stuck in this chair. Where’s your stupid chair?”

“I didn’t get a chair.”

Thor squinted, looking his brother up and down in confusion. How had he ended up getting captured and tied down in a chair and Loki, of all people, hadn’t. This planet really was screwed up if they thought Loki was more trustworthy than he was. “Well get me out of this one.”

“I can’t,” Loki hissed, leaning even further in until his face was hovering just over Thor’s, his long dark hair shrouding his face and creating a barrier so the Grandmaster couldn’t directly see them for a brief moment.

“Get me out,” Thor repeated, hoping Loki would understand his double plea and would actually use some of his magic to get him the hell out of there. Back in the day, he would have done it instantly. Back before Thor had been sent to Earth that first time and everything between them changed. They used to be on the same page; they’d fought together, moved together, and thought as one perfect unit. But now, Thor couldn’t trust Loki, and that burned in a way he didn’t ever want to dwell on.

Loki shook his head minutely, something in his eyes sparking soft for a millisecond before returning to their usual sharp edge. “I can’t. I’ve made friends with this man. He’s called the Grandmaster.”

Thor pulled his head back from Loki; completely aghast. Made friends with this man? Loki was choosing to side with some man he’d just met over his own brother? Something in Thor’s stomach lurched painfully and a wave of nausea threatened to burn its way up his throat. He tampered down the impending sickness, trying desperately to clear the clouding fog in his head. “Are you crazy?”

The look that flashed across Loki’s face was a mixture of hurt and steeliness. It made Thor’s stomach roll again. He desperately wanted to reach out to Loki, place his hand on his brother and make him see reason. But Loki’s eyes had shifted into something hard and unforgiving. A side chosen. Not Thor’s. “I’ve gained his favor. The Bifrost spat me out here weeks ago.”

“Weeks ago?” Thor asked, his eyebrow shooting up in shock. How was it possible that Loki had been here for weeks? Hela had knocked Loki out of the biforst mere seconds before Thor had been pushed out. There was no way Loki had been here for weeks. Thor has just seen him in the Bifrost an hour ago.

“Yes,” Loki said simply, as if Thor was the one talking crazy; as if any of this made sense. Thor’s head was reeling. It was all too much information to process. In the end, the only thing his head could latch onto was to say, “I just got here.”

“What are you whispering about?” the Grandmaster interjected. “Time works real different around these parts. In any case, you know this, uh… you call yourself Lord of Thunder?”

“God of Thunder,” Thor promptly corrected. That was really starting to piss him off. Everyone in the nine realms knew who he was. He was a God, and the rightful heir to the throne of Asgard. It was high time he was treated with some respect around here. Not that he liked boasting or lording himself over others because he was a God, but someone deliberately stripping him of his title was degrading and he hated it.

“Tell him,” Thor said, directing his words at Loki. They hadn’t been on the same side often lately, but Loki had to know Thor needed his help. He’d all but begged for it. Loki would help him out… right?

“I’ve never met this man in my life,” Loki said with such ease and nonchalance it sent Thor’s hackles up. He really shouldn’t have expected anything else from Loki, but the way he so casually said that as if Thor truly meant nothing to him, it stung in a way that made his heart clench in his chest. They’d once been everything to each other, and now not only was Loki picking some creepy ass who called himself the Grandmaster, but he was actively dismissing Thor as if they’d never been an integral part of each other’s lives. 

“He’s my brother,” Thor said, sparks of anger lacing in his voice at the betrayal of Loki’s words.

“Lover,” Loki interjected at the same time Thor said brother.

Thor made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, his eyes blowing wide as he looked up at Loki in shock. What the hell had Loki just said? Had he heard him correctly? Had Loki really just called him his lover? That was literally the furthest thing from what they were. What was Loki thinking?

The Grandmaster looked back and forth between them for several seconds, raising an eyebrow questioningly. “He’s your brother and lover?”

Suddenly Loki put a hand down on Thor’s forearm, squeezing painfully enough that Thor snapped his jaw shut with an audible _click_. Loki shot Thor a look; a ‘don’t speak and let me handle this because I’m smoother than you are’ kind of look. “He’s my brother-in-law but we’re secretly lovers," Loki said, voice smooth as silk as the lie rolled from his tongue.

It was almost fascinating, the way Loki lied. It was enticing and decadent; so smooth it glided through the air with such certainty and finality that there was no way to refute it. Anything Loki said was fact; said with such perfection it twisted anything he said into gospel. Even Thor was hanging on every word Loki said, and it was startlingly captivating.

“Interesting,” the Grandmaster said, drawing the moment out as he looked between the two of them again before nodding his head in approval. “You have a type, Loki," he said, a lilt to his tone and a smirk on his lips.

Thor's head snapped up, his eyes locking on Loki’s as the Grandmaster's words settled in his brain, sending an unpleasant shiver down his spine. “You what?” he spluttered. 

Loki had a type? Was Loki sleeping around while he was here? That was just creepy honestly. And then his thoughts diverged, and Thor felt his throat seize. Was Loki sleeping with men that looked like him? What the hell?

Loki seemed to ignore him, his eyes darting several times between him and the Grandmaster before settling on the Grandmaster. He tipped his head down slightly, the barest show of submission, and Thor felt his stomach drop with a sudden crushing need for Loki to act that way around him. A spiral of jealousy he couldn’t control or understand snaked its way up from his stomach, burning his throat.

“You may collect him later. For now…” the Grandmaster trailed off, nodding to one of his many servants and pointing with a black shock stick before walking away.

“Collect me later? What does that mean? Loki. Loki!” Thor yelled as his chair started to move. One minute he was tugging on the restraints, trying to break his wrists free so he could turn back to Loki, and the next he felt the sharp electric shock in his neck and the world went inky black.

~

When Thor blinked his eyes open again, he was being thrown into a weird room with bodies strewn around and walls that seemed to bend around in an unnatural circle. Most of the bodies slumped over in his vicinity appeared to be lifeless, but when Thor turned around - after having banged on the door for several long seconds - he was met with a couple inmates who were still alive. There was a kronan named Korg and another creature named Miek. They seemed nice, but Thor wasn’t in the mood to converse. 

After a brief conversation, he made his leave, finding a quiet part of the freaky circular room to be by himself. He just needed a minute, just one, to collect his thoughts. Everything was jumbling around- overwhelming and overpowering- and it felt like he hadn’t had even a second to stop and mourn the loss of his father.  
Thor dropped to his knees, closing his eyes and letting the words of the poem he’d known all his life flash across his closed eyelids.

“Odin. I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice for those that have died….” Thor murmured softly.

“The glorious death,” Loki’s voice said, bleeding with Thor’s at the end of the poem.

Hearing his brother’s voice, Thor turned around, slumping back against the wall and looking up at Loki- no, the hologram of Loki. His brother was too smart; he’d never stoop to come down to such a disgusting place and using a projection was the best way for them to converse without Loki having to actually be there.

Loki opened his mouth to say something, but Thor beat him to the punch, the words bubbling up and bursting out before he could stop them. "What in the hell was that? Lovers? We're barely even brothers."

Loki rolled his eyes so hard Thor was sure they were going to fall out of his head. "You're not quick on your feet, are you?" Loki said, words dripping with sarcasm. 

Thor scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking off to Loki's right, refusing to make eye contact.

Loki sighed heavily, making a show of leaning up against the wall behind him. "You're an idiot. And you don't know the Grandmaster like I do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

“The guy basically spends all day living in up having orgies. His mind really only thinks in one dimension. Pleading that you were my brother wouldn’t have gotten us anywhere,” Loki explained, casually brushing off the sleeve of his jacket as if to remove dust from a place he wasn’t actually in.

“And your point is?” Thor said, picking up one of the rocks next to him and sending it flying at Loki’s hologram. It sailed straight through his head, which sent a thrill of victory down Thor’s spine.

“Do I really have to spell it out for you? If I called you my lover, the Grandmaster would let me come and get you and bring you up to my room under the guise that we were sleeping together.”

Thor made a disgusted face, but something in his stomach lurched and sent a tingling sensation throughout his body. He shook his head, trying to dispel the lingering desire that seemed to echo in his soul. “What makes you think that would work?”

Loki smirked, a slow movement that sent another shiver down Thor’s spine. He tampered it down, watching as the smirk lit up Loki’s eyes in a mischievous gleam. “Like I said, I know the Grandmaster and I gained his favor. When have my on-the-spot plans ever failed to get us out of a situation?"

Thor had to concede that one. The amount of times Loki's silver tongue had saved their asses was more times than he could count. But lately it was just a never-ending loop of him being foolish enough to trust his brother, hoping this time Loki would actually have his back.

"I don't trust you," Thor said, finally flickering his eyes back up to Loki's so Loki could see he meant it when he said it. "I attempt to trust you, you betray me, round and round in circles we go."

Loki opened his mouth, a snarky look gracing his features, but his face collapsed a moment later and his jaw clicked shut. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second before looking over at Thor again. “I’m not betraying you. What would I gain from claiming you as my lover and then betraying you?”

“The satisfaction of making me look like a fool?”

Loki tipped his head from side to side, as if he were contemplating Thor’s words. Thor scowled, letting his head thump back against the wall behind him while he picked up another rock. He hurled this one straight through Loki’s heart.

Loki rolled his eyes, glaring down at Thor in distaste. “Look, I’m not betraying you. I’m coming down to the prison right now. You just have to act like my lover while we walk through the Palace. Once we get to my room we can come up with a plan to get the hell off this planet,” Loki said, pushing off the wall gracefully. “Unless you want to go it alone?”

Sighing, Thor squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. Trusting Loki was a bad idea, but he really didn’t want to go it alone. How hard would it be to fake being Loki’s lover for a few minutes if it meant getting the hell out of here and getting back to Asgard to take Hela down?

‘For Asgard,’ Thor reminded himself. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked up at Loki’s hologram. “Alright. Get me out of here.”

Loki grinned, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’ll be at the door in ten minutes. Just don’t cause a scene. And this time follow my damn lead. This plan won’t work if you don’t put a little trust in me.”

Thor glared, hurling another rock through Loki’s head.

Loki put his hands up in a placating manner. “I deserved that one. Ten minutes. Door.” Then the mirage was gone, Loki disappearing into thin air.

Thor slumped back, scrubbing a hand over his face. Part of him didn’t want to go to the door, knowing this could be yet another trick at his expense. But the other part of him yearned to trust Loki; yearned to go to the door and follow Loki wherever he led them. And somewhere deep down, there was a pull- a sort of desire- to pretend to be Loki’s lover; to feel Loki’s affections directed at him in a way they never had before. Thor suddenly craved it; the attraction burning hot like melted iron through his body.

He felt himself pushing up off the floor, following that taboo infatuation to the door of the holding cell. Holding his breath, Thor braced himself, waiting for Loki’s apparition to come back and taunt him for actually slinking off to the door to wait for him like a lost puppy.

Instead, a couple minutes later the door swung open, a guard stepping in and zeroing in on Thor. “You. Move. Now.”

Jerking forward, Thor followed the order and made his way through the doors out into the hallway. He instantly spotted Loki, who was casually leaning against the wall with a lazy smirk on his lips. 

“Hello, lover,” Loki drawled, voice warm and sugary sweet like syrup.

“Loki,” Thor said, stepping closer to his brother.

Loki casually moved away from the wall, looking over Thor’s shoulder at the guard. “That’ll be all.” Loki closed the gap between them, settling his weight right at Thor’s side. “My lead,” he hissed, voice so low Thor barely registered what had been said.

Loki’s arm was suddenly pressing against his, their hips brushing up against each other. Thor tried to jerk away, everything feeling too close for comfort, but Loki’s hand locked around his wrist, holding him in place.

Thor got the hint. He took a deep breath, forcing his muscles to relax and allowing himself to lean into Loki’s presence. The grip on his wrist loosened, and Thor felt a small rush of relief at having appeased Loki.

“This way,” Loki said, louder this time, taking a step and starting to lead Thor back down the long corridor. Thor let himself fall into step next to his brother; their footfalls matching as their shoulders brushed together.

“How long?” Thor asked, keeping his voice low in case anyone was listening. He wouldn’t be shocked if they were. This place was as weird as hell, and Thor wasn’t in the mood to get thrown back into that holding cell.

“Roughly fifteen minutes,” Loki murmured, his lips barely moving as he spoke.

Thor was momentarily mesmerized. The way Loki’s mouth seemed to form the words almost without moving. The way lies and truth seemed to slip from his lips like flowing water; ever smooth and almost soothing. The shape of Loki’s lips, and the way his tongue rested against his lower lip was just…

Thor shook his head, tearing his eyes away from Loki’s mouth and focusing on the hallways as they bled from one into another.

“How do you know where you’re going?”

“Did you really think I grew out of my habit of wandering corridors? Perfect way to discover weak points and secret passageways I could use to my advantage,” Loki pointed out.

Thor hummed, admitting defeat on that one. Loki had always been one to traipse through the Palace when they were younger; avoiding royal duties by hiding away in places Thor never even knew existed.

“You got any that’ll get us to your room faster?”

“Mmhmm,” Loki hummed, nudging Thor’s shoulder and pushing them towards a narrow opening in the wall. “Follow me.”

Breaking their stride, Loki stepped in front of Thor, sliding his way into the corridor. Thor followed, staying as close behind Loki as he could manage without stepping on his brother’s heels. The passage was tight, the walls pressing slightly uncomfortably against Thor’s shoulders. It reminded him of earlier days, when he’d follow Loki into small spaces and allow his brother to show him whatever secret he’d discovered. Back then it was whimsical. Fun. Now it was dangerous, and a hint of some temptation curled like fire around Thor’s lungs.

“The end of this passageway we’ll hang a left. Cuts off five minutes from the walk and should keep us out of sight of most of the people hanging around this place,” Loki said, tilting his head back slightly to catch Thor’s eye.

Thor nodded his understanding just as they reached the end of the passage. Loki swung out of the hall in a grandiose fashion, only to stumble the tiniest fraction and move a small step backwards into Thor.

Just as Thor opened his mouth to ask Loki what was wrong, he heard a voice that made his back stiffen and the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

“Loki, Loki, Loki. Sneaking around the passageways. Now just why would you be doing that?” the Grandmaster asked, voice taking on an almost accusatory tone, one hand falling onto his hip and the other moving the melt-stick in his grasp from a casual hold to something more threatening.

There was the slightest pause, and Thor panicked. Loki couldn’t get them out of this one. They were seconds away from being hit with the melt-stick at this rate if they couldn’t come up with an excuse and fast.

“Just trying to get back to my room with my lover. Separated for weeks and he’s eager for sex,” Loki replied, keeping his tone casual.

“You know, I’m starting to think this is all a ruse. I’m not even sure this Lord of Thunder is your lover,” the Grandmaster drawled.

Thor felt Loki stiffen just a fraction in front of him, and he automatically reached out and put his hand on his brother’s lower spine to calm him. Thor’s touch seemed to work, because the second his hand settled on Loki’s back, he saw the tension drain out of him.

“And what exactly would you have me do to convince you otherwise?” Loki asked, taking a step away from Thor and out into the main hallway.

“Prove it.”

“What, do you want us to screw each other right here in front of you?” Thor growled, storming out of the corridor and stepping up next to Loki.

“ _Thor,”_ Loki hissed, elbowing him hard in the ribs.

“Now that sounds like a show,” the Grandmaster jeered.

Loki scowled in disgust. “We’ll prove it to you another way,” he shot back, a hint of disapproval in his voice. Then he was stepping into Thor’s personal space, closing the gap between them until they were pressed chest to chest. “Just trust me,” he muttered to Thor, locking eyes with him and casting his brother a pleading look.

Thor opened his mouth, caught between protesting and asking what Loki meant by asking for his trust, but he was cut off by his brother leaning forward and pressing his lips against Thor’s.

Thor instantly panicked, putting his hands onto Loki’s chest and pushing against him to shove him away, but Loki reacted just as fast, locking one hand around Thor’s wrists and the other around Thor’s neck.

“Trust me,” Loki hissed against Thor’s mouth as he dug his nails into the back of his neck in a warning.

This time when Loki pressed forward into the kiss, Thor forced himself to relax. It was just a slide of lips against each other. He could do this. It was just a simple kiss; just quick and chaste.

But nothing about Loki was simple.

Loki’s grip loosened on his hands and his other arm slid around Thor’s neck, slotting their bodies together perfectly. Loki’s fingers tangled in his hair at the exact moment he opened his mouth, the kiss morphing from a simple press of lips into something a little heavier.

Without thinking, Thor tilted his head and slightly parted his own mouth, their lips slotting together and sending a sharp jolt of pleasure down Thor’s spine. 

He let out a quiet groan in the back of his throat, and Loki took the invitation, teasing his tongue over Thor’s lower lip before darting away again.

A white-hot flash of something primal and needy burned through Thor’s veins, and he leaned further into the kiss, grazing his teeth over Loki’s lower lip in a clear message.

Loki hummed, half-smug and half-needy, pushing his tongue against Thor’s lips more insistently. Thor opened his mouth further, allowing Loki to deepen the kiss. Loki’s tongue darted into Thor's mouth, sliding wet hot across his tongue. 

Thor groaned louder this time, their mouths sliding together wetly as Thor rubbed his tongue up over Loki’s teasingly. He was met with Loki licking up along the roof of his mouth and across his teeth before he was pulling back slightly from the kiss.

A choked off whine bubbled up in Thor’s chest, and the second Loki pulled away, Thor was chasing his mouth, dragging Loki into another kiss. This time Thor darted his own tongue over the seam of Loki’s mouth, a dark desperate desire snaking in his gut that made him want to shove his tongue down Loki’s throat.

Immediately parting his lips, Thor felt the wet glide of their lips as he licked his way into Loki’s mouth. It didn’t take long before Loki’s tongue was pressing against his own again, tangling together in hot brushes.

Loki pulled back again slightly, except instead of ending the kiss, he let his tongue meet Thor’s between their lips, mouths and tongues melding from one kiss to the next. And then Loki was tilting his head; pressing light and teasing kisses to Thor’s lower lip before he was back to kissing him with just the slide of their lips. Thor let Loki lead, mouths melding together before breaking apart and slotting together again.

Shifting slightly, Loki caught Thor’s upper lip between his own before pulling away again and doing the same thing to his lower lip. As Loki shifted away, he rubbed his tongue over Thor’s lower lip in another teasing brush that had Thor chasing his lips to drag him into another round of kissing.

Just as Thor had locked his lips with Loki’s for another kiss, their noses brushing against each other, there was a loud sound of someone clearing their throat behind them.

“Okay, okay, you proved it. Hard not believe it after you put on quite the show there,” the Grandmaster said, clearing his throat again.

Loki tore his mouth away from Thor’s but didn’t shift away; instead gasping for air and puffing out sharp, hot breaths against Thor’s mouth. Thor shuddered, and for a moment he was sure Loki was going to lean back in and keep kissing him. A part of him yearned for it so badly he actually found himself nudging forward, brushing their lips together in a faint kiss. Loki slotted their mouths together for the briefest second and Thor felt that thrill and desire spark up again. But Loki quickly pulled back, his arms dropping from around Thor’s neck and taking a step away so fast it made Thor’s head spin.

Coughing subtly, Loki ran a hand through his hair before looking over at the Grandmaster. “Glad we proved a point. Now, if you’ll excuse us, there’s certain things I’d like Thor to do to me behind closed doors,” Loki said, voice as smooth as ice, as if he hadn’t just spent the last God knows how long making out with his brother.

WIth a vice like grip around his wrist, Loki yanked Thor down the hall and away from the Grandmasters leers that echoed down the hall after them. As soon as they were around the corner and out of the Grandmaster’s view, Loki dropped his wrist as if he’d been burned. He stalked down the halls without a backward glance at Thor; moving so fast Thor had to jog to keep up.

The longer the stillness stretched between them as they walked, the frustration, betrayal, and anger started to build in Thor until it was burning inside of him. He clenched his fists together, feeling the sparks of lightning start to prickle along his fingers. The silence between them was suddenly deafening, and Thor wanted to lash out; slam Loki against the wall and either punch him or kiss him. He wasn’t sure which option he wanted more, which just made him angrier at Loki for twisting everything inside of him until it blurred and shattered.

Finally they were standing outside a silver door with green patterning across it. Reaching out to a small keypad, Loki quickly typed in a code and the door slid open. Without looking back, Loki marched into the room. Thor hesitated for a moment before stalking after Loki into the room; the door closing with a quiet _whoosh_ behind them.

They stood in silence for a couple seconds, Loki’s back still to Thor, before Thor exploded. “What the hell was that back there?” he snarled.

Loki whipped around lightning fast, his eyes ablaze. “An act. We needed the Grandmaster to believe us, so I made it believable. Could ask you the same question,” he snapped back.

“You told me to trust you. I did. I followed your lead the entire time.”

“So then what’s the problem?” Loki hissed, pushing past Thor so he could move further into the room.

“The problem? What the fuck. Are you serious right now? The problem is that you enjoyed that far too much.”

Loki spun around, a snarl on his lips. “I’m a trickster, and you’re seriously telling me you’re falling for the same illusions I put out for the Grandmaster to see? How dense are you? He wanted a show, I played it up to give him one. That’s it. I didn’t have to save you. I have the Grandmaster’s favor. I could have let you rot in there or fight this Champion of his and let you be killed.”

“Oh, don’t act like a sanctimonious ass. You’re only ever in it for yourself,” Thor said, taking a threatening step towards Loki. “Just admit it. You liked it. You enjoyed kissing your brother more than anyone ever should. You didn’t have to take it that far, but you did.”

Loki’s eyes flared again. “Big talk coming from you. I could easily flip this around on you, Thor. You enjoyed it, too. You were chasing after me, begging for more. You couldn’t stop kissing me.”

“You’re the one who deepened the kissing in the first place. I didn’t prompt you to do that. You’re the one who had your tongue shoved down my throat at the first chance you got. Just fucking admit it. You got off on making out with me.”

“You know what, maybe I did,” Loki admitted, lips curling up in a snarky smirk. “What are you going to do about it? You’re going to stand there and act like you weren’t groaning for more; like you weren’t goading me into it,” Loki pushed, stepping into Thor’s space until they were inches apart.

Both of their chests were heaving, the tension so thick it clouded the room in a foggy haze. “I’ve always been the bad one. Desiring you is just another thing stacked against me. What’s your excuse, huh? What’s your excuse for wanting me just as badly?” Loki provoked.

Thor snarled, sparks of lightning cascading down his arms, and then he lashed out. In an instant, he was slamming Loki up against the nearest wall. 

Loki grunted at the impact, his head hitting the wall with a loud _thwack._ He managed to shake his head briefly before the nasty smirk was back on his face. “Go on then,” he said, pushing up against Thor’s hold. “Do it.”

And Thor wasn’t sure what the hell Loki was goading him into. What did he want Thor to do?

“Do it!” Loki yelled, arching up into Thor’s touch.

Thor didn’t hesitate, just pushed Loki back harder into the wall and lurched forwards, slamming his lips into Loki’s. Their teeth clashed, a faint trace of blood mingling across Thor’s palate, but he didn’t care. Nothing else mattered in that moment except for the burning hot desire that raced through him.

Without wasting a second, Thor shoved his tongue into Loki’s mouth, swallowing the surprised groan that slipped from Loki’s throat. He slotted his thigh between Loki’s legs and pressed forward, earning a desperate moan from the man beneath him.

Loki’s hands were suddenly in his hair, yanking him forwards and deeper into the kiss. Thor wrapped his tongue around Loki’s, an answering groan ripping from his own throat as his mouth glided against Loki’s.

It was messy and wet and hot; tongues tangling and rubbing together sinfully as their lips slotted together over and over again. Thor was consumed- drowning in ecstasy- and he needed more, more, more.

He swiveled his hips, grinding down into Loki; earning a sharp cry of pleasure from his brother. Thor smirked into the kiss, repeating his actions and shivering as Loki bucked up into him in response.

It was all too much and not enough. Thor’s lungs were burning, and he yanked his mouth away from Loki’s, panting harshly between them.

“ _Thor,”_ Loki gasped out, and Thor’s brain short-circuited. In an instant, he was leaning forward, crashing their mouths together again. Everything was spinning and Thor was reeling, but he was addicted and couldn’t stop. He wanted- no, he _needed-_ to taste Loki; to lick his way into Loki’s mouth until their lips melded in a deliciously hot and slippery slide. It was intoxicating, and he couldn’t get enough.

When Loki tilted his head to the side, breaking the kiss to suck in a deep breath, Thor chased him, immediately locking their lips together again. The room was filled with the noises of wet kisses, harsh pants, and desperate moans. Thor wasn’t even sure if it was him moaning or Loki. It didn’t matter. It was too good.

When Thor attempted to break away, Loki let out a whine, arching up off the wall and catching Thor in another kiss. Their teeth clacked against each other, but Thor didn’t care. He quickly tilted his head and groaned as Loki’s tongue delved into his mouth. They were both panting now; Loki’s tongue caressing against his own with teasing touches that made Thor gasp into Loki’s mouth.

Every movement of their lips burned white hot lust down Thor’s body that left a carnal need for more, and Thor just couldn’t seem to stop. It was like the dam had been broken; he’d had a drink from the forbidden fountain and he just couldn’t stop. He kept his weight bearing down into Loki, effectively pinning his brother against the wall as he devoured Loki’s mouth.

It was Loki who finally tore his mouth away, dropping his head to Thor’s shoulder and panting as he sucked in sharp gasps of air. Thor braced one arm against the wall, doing his best to catch his own breath.

A few moments later, Loki shifted, leaning back slightly and chasing Thor’s mouth again; this time trading quick open-mouthed kisses without letting his tongue brush Thor’s. It was enticing and teasing, and Thor felt like he was going to combust.

Thor was the one to pull away this time, tipping his forehead against Loki’s and bumping their noses against each other. “Loki,” Thor managed to say, his voice hoarse.

Loki hummed, tilting his head slightly so their lips just barely brushed together in a chaste kiss before he was leaning back again.

“We should talk,” Thor said, lips hovering just out of reach of Loki’s.

“I disagree. Open communication was never our family’s forte,” Loki said, leaning up to try and catch Thor’s lips.

Thor chuckled, giving in and pressing his lips to Loki’s for a brief second before pulling away again. “Pretty sure that’s how we ended up here, with me slamming you against the wall.”

“Worked out pretty well if you ask me.”

“Loki,” Thor said again, this time more seriously.

“What do you want me to say, Thor? I’m sure making out with your brother not once, but twice, is as clear of an answer as it gets in regard to if I liked kissing you or not,” Loki snarked.

Thor sighed, resting his forehead against Loki’s again. “You said earlier you desired me?”

“I did,” Loki replied.

“And you meant that?”

“Again, pretty sure making out with you twice answers that question. Yes, Thor, I desire you,” Loki said.

Thor fell into silence for a second, before something seemed to stir in the back of his mind. “The Grandmaster said you had a type when you called me your lover?”

Sighing heavily, Loki slouched back against the wall. “What do you want to hear? That I was sleeping around with any guy that looked like you because I was trying to get you out of my system? I never thought you’d… want this. So yes, I slept with men that looked like you, because it was the closest I ever thought I’d get to being with you.”

A strained silence consumed them for a few long seconds, before Loki spoke again. “You seem to be asking me a lot of questions, yet you’re not saying anything yourself.”

Thor smirked. “Slamming my brother against the wall and desperately making out with him is answer enough.”

“Spur of the moment. I goaded you into it,” Loki said.

Thor opened his mouth, about to throw another witty response out, when he realized Loki’s words for what they were. An out. Loki was giving him an excuse so he could bail and pretend it was all just a heated moment gone awry.

“No, I wanted it. Still want it. You, I mean. Want you. If it was just a spur of the moment, I would have stopped myself after the first kiss. But I couldn’t stop myself from kissing you.”

“Why?” Loki asked, and there was a hint of something vulnerable in the question that resonated with Thor.

“Because it’s you. There’s always been tension between us that I couldn’t explain. And then today, I could explain it. Intoxication. Ecstasy. Desire. I want to taste you and never stop tasting you.”

Loki hummed lowly, leaning back into Thor so their lips were hovering centimeters from each other again. “So, if I were to kiss you again…?”

“I’d find it hard not to make out with you for the third time today.”

“And if I wanted that?” Loki asked, voice dropping low and smooth.

Thor shuddered and licked his lips slowly, which were swollen from their last round of kissing. Loki made a sharp noise, which sent a fresh hot wave of need barreling through Thor’s body. And then they were kissing again, mouths slotting together and tongues teasing tantalizingly against each other’s lips. 

Loki broke the kiss a few minutes later, tipping his head back against the wall. “At this rate, we’re going to spend all night kissing against this wall instead of coming up with a plan to get off this planet.”

Thor groaned, dropping his head against his arm, which was still braced against the wall. He’d briefly forgotten that everything was falling apart outside of this world. They had a job to do and a home to save.

“Saving the world can wait five more minutes, can’t it? I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to think clearly until I’ve had my fix of your lips on mine,” Thor said, ghosting an open-mouthed kiss to the underside of Loki’s jaw.

“What are you waiting for then? Kiss me,” Loki said.

Thor happily obliged, lurching forward and slotting their lips together, catching Loki’s lower lip between his own. Thor darted his tongue out, licking over Loki’s swollen lip before he was pulling away. Loki chased him, and Thor huffed out a laugh as their mouths locked together again. He could spend all day like this and never get his fix. And as Thor slid his hands into Loki’s hair, and Loki’s hand danced along his jaw, Thor was very much okay with spending his whole life chasing Loki’s mouth for the next kiss.


End file.
